Mr Spender
Mr Spender is a recently revealed figure in the Blogs relating to Slender Man. Referring to Slender Man as 'Mr Dapper' he claims knowledge of Him as well as of Fisk and seems to have involved himself in the affairs of Ava and NOOC. Apparently an ex-Goverment official he claims professional ties to Fisk and seems wary if not completely unable to disclose any personal details about himself beyond his residence in Washington, D.C. He runs a blog called Diary of a Cigarette Smoking Man which appears to be a play on his own admitted chain smoking a reference to the X-Files character 'The Cigarette Smoking Man' Agenda Though Spender seemed to be in this originally just for Fisk and anyone related to Fisk, his motivations over time have changed such that he now seems to be actively helping Runners and Fighters. His resources hint that he may not be acting completely on his own however and he has urged no one to trust him. He also does not seem to want or acknowledge gratitude for his actions, suggesting something deeper hidden. Relationships Spender has in his employ several 'mercenaries' who serve as his own task force. He seems to care little for them, never mentioning any by name. He seems to be close to the blogger Bravethestorm whom he alternates calling Zach and Brave. They've met in person several times with each person evidently saving the other at least once. Brave seems to be the main catalyst for Spender's slow personality change from more aloof and quiet to the helpful, open man he is now. Ava and he had a rough opening relationship but up until recent events, seemed to have a mutual respect and friendship. However, Spender's post upon learning of Ava's capture suggests that he thought more deeply of her than he let on, nearly breaking out into tears when reacting to Robert's description of events. Several other bloggers and he are 'close' in a sense, as he has rescued no less than six Runners, as well as Ava's mother Daisee and Bravethestorm/Zach. Fisk and he seem to be bitter rivals, if not each others nemesis. Fisk's plans consistently have been shut down by Spender and on several occasions, Spender has been led astray by Fisk's meddling. The two's history, which has yet to be explained very deeply, seems highly bitter. Spender has expressed a slight interest in the P.T.C and Nightcrawler specifically, asking for a meeting. To what ends is currently unknown. Skills Most instances of Spender engaging others in combat seem to be brief and mostly undocumented but from what little descriptions are there, he seems to have an exceptionally good knowledge of squad tactics and various military techniques. His proficiency with firearms seems to be above average as well. One of the more critical aspects of Spender is his seeming ability to keep his head when dealing with the Slender Man and his influences. During a recount of the Slender Man seeming to displace Spender and his men into the Path Of Black Leaves (Or a dream of some sort) Spender keeps his cool, issuing instructions to his men and managing to keep apparently composed despite being faced with an assault from the Slender Man directly. As his account is the only one, this could be an exaggeration of his own response. Resources Spender's main tool in his activities seems to be an extremely extensive network of connections, supplies and firepower. His seems effortlessly able to ration out munitions to various areas of the United States and is well stocked with many kinds of tools. His personal transport is an armor-plated van of sorts with an apparent luxurious interior and this seems to be the least of Spender's resources. He seems to have a knowledge of espionage procedure which includes maintaining several safe houses and warehouses of supplies for various purposes. At this time, he seems to have a base of operations described as a 'family home' in D.C, but no details of it have surfaced. Another 'safe house' called The Warehouse has recently been mentioned, showing signs of being a firing range, weapons storehouse and barracks of sort, rolled into one. In addition to this, his talks about traveling to Ireland have included debates about taking a boat or 'his plane', indicating he may have access to a private aircraft and possibly a boat of his own as well. History Spender has given extremely little in the way of background information. He has not at this time disclosed any birth date (Though he has pegged his age at 32, which means he would have been born in 1978) or racial background, though he appears to be a white male. He mentions working for the Government and at one point mentioned working with the Army, meaning he may be ex-Military. One of the only and more recent releases of sensitive history has mentioned 'injections', referencing the vitamin B12. If this is part of a chronic medical condition or something relating to his ability to combat the Slender Man and other forces is currently unknown. Arsenal Spender seems to carry several weapons and has more stashed according to his own and others accounts, though his only current known weapon is an FN Five-seven handgun. He mentions automatic weapons and explosives of various kind meaning he may have access to military grade hardware.